bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Mitsuki Bakugo
is Katsuki Bakugo's mother. Appearance Mitsuki is a slender grown woman. She has sharp red eyes, and ash blond spiky hair, traits she shares with her son, though her hairstyle is only slightly longer. Despite being at her late thirties, Mitsuki has a youthful appearance. Personality Mitsuki has similar traits to Katsuki, as she is shown being very ill-tempered and aggressive at times, which in turn suggest where Katsuki got his attitude from. However, unlike her son, Mitsuki is, in some cases, shown to be calm, respectful, and laid-back. She gets along well with her husband and seems to love him very much. Mitsuki appears to be very strict in a debatably justified manner. She constantly disapproves of her son's arrogant attitude, as she went as far to hit him multiple times in front of his teachers due to his lack of respect towards others even arguing with him. She is also glad to see that his teachers see Katsuki for what is on the inside (his determination to become a great hero) rather than on the out (his great skills, power and arrogant attitude). History At some point of her life, Mitsuki met Masaru Bakugo while he was on the job in a fashion industry. During their first meeting, she made no secret of her attraction to him as she hit on him rather aggressively. They eventually got into a relationship and they got married. Sometime later, they had their son, Katsuki Bakugo. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc After her son won the Sports Festival, Mitsuki shouts for him to stop yelling while brushing his teeth and waking up at noon. Hideout Raid Arc After her son was returned safely despite being kidnapped, Mitsuki was greatly relieved. After Toshinori Yagi and Shota Aizawa arrive to talk about U.A. High School becoming a dorm, Mitsuki agrees without hesitation while smacking her son upside the head for his attitude. The two begin arguing with each other while Masaru tries to calm them down. After calming down, Mitsuki notes that Katsuki's rashness along with his gifted abilities has resulted in him being pampered and getting shallow praise for what they see on the outside, which has resulted in his arrogant nature. However, she is happy that Shota sees her son for who he is inside instead of his gifted abilities. Mitsuki once again agrees to leave Katsuki in U.A's care since her son returned home safe and sound thanks to the Pro Heroes and asks Shota to make her son into a fine Hero. Quirk and Abilities Glycerin: Mitsuki can secrete Glycerin from her skin. Because of its moisturizing effect, she has great skin quality which maintains despite her age. It synergized well with her husband's Quirk, which is why Katsuki has an Explosion Quirk. Trivia *She likes volleyball. *The kanji"光" in her name means (a light, a gleam, shining, glittering), "己" means (self) *Katsuki shares the same syllable with his mother being "己" (Ki). References Site Navigation pl:Mitsuki Bakugo Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitters Category:Civilians Category:Mothers Category:Bakugo Family